Shot In The Dark
Shot in the Dark is the first issue of Adventures of Spider-Man. Plot As Spider-Man web swings through New York City he complains about how cold it is. However, he soon comes across a group of homeless people and uses his webbing to make them a small shelter from the cold. As Spider-Man web swings to the dock he sees a crime in progress. Spider-Man manages to take out one of the thugs. However, Spider-Man's cold has slowed down his reaction time and one of the thugs is able to hit Spider-Man over the head with his gun. The thugs are about to kill Spider-Man but the Punisher quickly arrives and shoots at them with his heavy artillery. The thugs attempt to run Punisher down in their van. However, Punisher shoots at the van causing it to swerve and crash into the side of a building. Punisher then gets into his Battle Van and drives off, but not before Spider-Man can place a Spider-Tracer on the van. Sometime later Peter Parker returns home. Peter apologizes to his Aunt May for not picking up her new glasses. However, May tells Peter not to worry about it because he has a cold. Later that evening at the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson is praising the Punisher's actions and calling him a real hero. However, Joseph Robertson tells Jameson not to be to quick to praise him. As Jameson leaves the office he tells Robbie and Peter that he has to go see a Mercedes and that his license plate will read JJBugle. Meanwhile, back at Peter's bedroom, the Spider-Tracer finally picks up the Punisher's signal. As Peter is changing into his costume he hears May coming up the stairs to check on him. Peter quickly puts pillows underneath his blanket to fool May into thinking he is in bed. Spider-Man eventually finds Punisher who is in a shoot out with a criminal gang. Spider-Man intervenes and Punisher warns Spider-Man to get out of his way. While Spider-Man and Punisher argue the thugs run away. Punisher attempts to shoot them but is stopped by Spider-Man. Spider-Man then tells Punisher that he and the other heroes in New York City do a good job of fighting crime without killing anyone. However, Punisher replies that Spider-Man's method has accomplished nothing. Punisher also tells Spider-Man that because of his refusal to kill criminals innocent people die. Punisher then tackles Spider-Man and gets away in his Battle Van. However, Spider-Man shoots a web line at the van and manages to pull himself on top of it. Punisher then drives into a Mercedes dealership. Punisher then gets out of the van and starts fighting Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Punisher are then surrounded by a group of gunmen, and Punisher explains that they are the elite hit squad for the crime syndicate he has been tracking. Spider-Man and Punisher agree that they have to work together. However, Spider-Man tells Punisher not to use his guns. Punisher attacks Spider-Man for telling him that. But they are both soon shot at by the gang. As the gang members drive off in a Mercedes (with the license plate reading JJBugle), Punisher shoots their tires and they crash into a building. Spider-Man checks on the Choir Boys and sees that they are alive but badly injured. Punisher tells Spider-Man that he won't kill them with the condition they are in after the car crash. However, Punisher also says that they will be out of jail in no time and he will kill them then. However, Spider-Man tells Punisher he will always be there to stop him. The next day Peter takes his photos of the fight with Spider-Man, Punisher, and the Choirboys to the Daily Bugle. As Jameson looks at the photos he sees the license plate on one of the demolished cars reads JJBugle and realizes that Spider-Man and Punisher destroyed his new $50,000 Mercedes-Benz. This makes Jameson furious and he orders Peter and Robbie to get out of his office. Later that night Peter tells Aunt May that he went to the eye doctor to pick up her new glasses but everyone there looked at him like he was crazy. May then told Peter that when she told him to pick up her new glasses she meant new drinking glasses. May blamed this on Peter's cold. May then tells Peter to get in bed, and Peter realizes there is no use arguing with her. Characters *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Punisher / Frank Castle *Telly *Choirboys *May Parker *Dr. Andreani (Mentioned only) *J. Jonah Jameson *Joseph Robertson *Daredevil / Matt Murdock (Mentioned only) *The Avengers (Mentioned only) *Fantastic Four (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-TRN566 :*New York City ::*Docks ::*Parker house ::*Daily Bugle ::*Bridge ::*Mercedes-Benz dealership Items *Web-Shooters *Punisher's arsenal *Battle Van *Spider-Tracer Trivia *Punisher mentions that the criminals he was after were involved with drug deals and committed murders. These things would have never been mentioned on Spider-Man: The Animated Series because of the network censors. *Spider-Man mentions the pro-baseball team, the New York Yankees. *The car dealership Spider-Man and Punisher go to has the logo for Mercedes-Benz on the building. *Spider-Man does not learn that the vigilantes name is Punisher until the end of the story. Because of this Spider-Man refers to him as "Cowboy" throughout the comic. Category:A-Z Category:Adventures of Spider-Man issues Category:Merchandise